


Transient

by spellcastersjudgement



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jurassicshipping, M/M, Spirit Gate 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellcastersjudgement/pseuds/spellcastersjudgement
Summary: Syrus gets a phone call.
Relationships: Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Tyranno Kenzan | Tyranno Hassleberry
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Transient

**Author's Note:**

> written for the second round of our discord's drabble event!! im in jurassicship hell and theres so little content despite them being canonically married.....what a shame. if i have to i'll singlehandedly fix this 
> 
> Prompt: 'calendar'

Becoming Jaden’s manager was more fulfilling and exciting than anything Syrus could ever dream of doing, even if he was chronically exhausted and once the lease had lapsed on his apartment he hadn’t found a new place. There wasn’t a need to, he’d reasoned; his friends were willing to let him borrow their couches while he was in town. Still, there was a sour taste in his mouth when he dropped Jaden off after their flights landed. Jaden always had a place to call home.

The week was hellish, making him forget to make sleeping arrangements. He couldn’t call anyone now. It was too early in the morning.

“Shit!” His phone rang. There was only one person with the audacity to call at this hour.

“What?” Tyranno may be the person that he texted between meetings and vented to and Syrus may have gotten a strange feeling in his chest whenever he saw something that reminded him of the dinosaur idiot, but he wasn’t going to let him know that. Or give him a genuine greeting over the phone.

“Need somewhere to sleep?”

Syrus narrowed his eyes. “How did you know, jackass?”

“My dino DNA.” Tyranno’s laugh echoed in Syrus’ ear and it hit him that he hadn’t heard his voice in days.

“You told me, little man.” The nickname originally infuriated him but now it felt _affectionate_. Syrus crossed his arms, blaming his small smile on his exhaustion. “I set a reminder.”

That was…nice. Before he could conjure words that would remind Tyranno how much Syrus disliked him, he continued. “You didn’t have to.”

“Nah, it’s alright this one time. I’ll get you a key so I don’t have to wait up for your princess ass.”

Syrus felt his mouth drop open. His own—what?

“Do I get a drawer, too?” It was meant to sound sarcastic, but instead it was almost meek, pleading, like nothing would make him happier.

“If you want.” The answer was so serious it made him freeze. Syrus didn’t know what to say, his mind feeling like static.

Tyranno finally spoke. “Come home, little man.”

Syrus may have hung up abruptly and thrown his phone into the backseat violently enough it might crack the screen, angry the dinosaur idiot was making him feel things he was terrified to put a name to, but that didn’t stop him from starting the car and heading to that stupid one-bedroom apartment. Heading home.


End file.
